a shinobi to the end
by red-dying-angel
Summary: the fall of the Oboro from a different veiwpoint. please read and write reveiw.
1. the team

A SHINOBI TO THE END

CHAPTER 1: THE TEAM

The story starts off with three of the shinobi from the depths of a stone castle. The three characters are: Takeshi, our protagonist, Tatsuki, team member, and Kohaku the team's instructor and leader. There is one more member of this team but we'll get to him later. There is not much mention of Hotsuma and even less of him being featured in this story. I know, that's kinda stupid, get over it, the story is from a different perspective of what happened to the Oboro. It's from the eyes of one of the families many teams. Right now the team is in a stone castle (I know, weird) camouflaged against the wall waiting to ambush some of the guards. Their mission: to gather inside info on the supposed traitor in the Oboro clan who wishes to resurrect Hiruko. Enjoy.

P.S.-a garrote is a cord used to strangle opponents from behind; it's wrapped around their neck then pulled hard to cut of the air flow of the wind pipe. In short, it chokes them to death. Sephou means teacher, like sensei, it's pronounced SEE-foo.

Takeshi laid flat against the wall, trying to control his heartbeat and breathing. If he screwed this up, the whole mission and possibly his life would be over

"Takeshi, don't lose control!" whispered Tatsuki. She was always trying to correct everyone else's mistakes, his in particular, and failed to see any of her own. Usually he let it slide but every once in a while he lost it.

"Just make sure you both use garrotes, if the knives 'clink' then we're screwed if the guards here it." That was the voice of their teacher, Kohaku-Sephou.

Yes Sephou," they both whispered.

They all went silent as the latched door opened and three guards walked in. they closed the door behind them and continued walking.

The wire-cord garrote in Takeshi's hand was cold as ice, as cold as death.

Takeshi made the first move, he lunged forward and round-house kicked the first two guards in the back of the triangle they formed in the hallway.

Kohaku-Sephou leaped at the last guard and strangled him with the garrote nearly decapitating him from the cord wrapped around his head being pulled so hard. The only things stopping it were a few strong tendons and the spinal cord in the guard's neck. Blood spewed and sprayed everywhere as the guard fell to the ground.

"If the castle were made of wood instead of stone we'd be in serious trouble right now. Can you tell me why, Takeshi?" Kohaku asked.

"Because if it were made of wood, more guards would have heard the crash and rushed to the source of the noise," Takeshi said shamefully.

"Can we take on a castle full of guards?"

"No Sephou, we can't.'

"Good answer, remember that. Finish the guards and take anything worth taking."

"Kohaku-Sephou, isn't that a little extreme? Do we **have **to kill them?" Tatsuki protested.

Kohaku sighed and asked, "Consider this Tatsuki, what would happen to the guards if we let them live? They will be punished and quite possibly be tortured for letting intruders get in. We do them a kindness by killing them while they sleep," Kohaku finished.

With that being said, Takeshi unsheathed his Wakazashi (short sword more commonly used by samurai but known to be used by ninja/shinobi. Shorter than a katana but larger than a Tanto/knife) from his back, twirled it twice in the air and impaled one of the guards with it in the back.

"Takeshi! How could you be so heartless! I can't believe you would…"

Kohaku cut Tatsuki off, "NO Tatsuki! Do not scorn Takeshi for his actions. He has his moments of folly (foolishness), as do we all, but he did nothing wrong. Those guards would have begged us to kill them. You're the one who is being heartless by not killing them. Kill the last guard so we can continue with the mission."

Tatsuki thought for a moment.

"Think of it as fulfilling his last wish," Takeshi said kindly.

Tatsuki seemed to make a decision. She pulled out one of hear knives, kneeled down to the guard, and slit the last guards throat.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kohaku said.

End chapter #1

So what did you think? Sorry about some of the earlier comments, I'm a little grumpy right now. Please right a review about what you thought about the story. I need to know how nicely this is coming along. I'm writing the second chapter; give me some time to think this through.


	2. death shock

CHAPTER 2: DEATH SHOCK

Tatsuki looked at her hands as if they were not her own. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the running water from the small drinking fountain.

Tatsuki stared as the blood of here enemy spilled on her hands and knife. Her pupils dilated and she turned white as all the blood rushed from her face. She looked as if she were going to be sick and rushed to the space in the wall where the guards could relieve themselves.

Tatsuki doubled over and wretched into the small ditch.

When she was done she washed her mouth out with water from the drinking fountain. She then washed then cleaned her hand and knife of the blood.

"Tatsuki, what's wro…" Takeshi cut himself off as he remembered that Tatsuki had never killed anyone before. He realized that this was Tatsuki's first kill.

Her eyes filled with tears as Takeshi watched her with sympathy, something that he didn't often feel.

"Oh, Tatsuki…" Takeshi said as he brushed away some of hair from her face. She jumped into his arms and gave him a warm embrace. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, his arms not all the way around her; he then gave her the first hug since he ran away from his parents, arms around and all.

She started to let out quiet sobs in his arms. He patted her back and whispered, "There now, it's okay. You're gonna be all right. He didn't feel a thing; it was the right thing to do." This was the closest he'd ever been to her except for that time when one of her friends pushed her into him and their lips had met, but neither of them talked about it much. His semi -friends on the other hand still hadn't let him live it down. He was sure that she had the same problem.

She cried for a few minutes into his shoulder, Kohaku's expression stayed calm and unchanged as usual. He had never seen her this bewildered. She looked up at him, eyes full of tears; he gave her a big smile, another uncommon thing for him, and she smiled back. He wiped some of hears tears away. And she seemed to feel better now. They let go of each other and Kohaku asked, "Did you let it all out?"

She nodded her head, still smiling her eyes a little puffy.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, shall we finish the mission?"

"Yes Kohaku-Sephou they both said.

"Good, the file room is in that room," he said pointing to the door.

**-a few hours later at the Oboro village-**

"You know, I still remember my first kill." Takeshi said as they were walking toward the D.Y.S. (Dormitories for Young Shinobi) as some of the adult shinobi called it, it was just a fancy title though.

"Really, who did you kill? Knowing you it was probably some big congressman that was threatening to expose us." She said giggling a little bit at her teasing.

"Actually he was threatening to bulldoze our village." He said obviously serious. She looked at him surprised. "He wanted the land for a casino or a strip club or something like that."

She started laughing that she had guessed it without even trying.

_She's really smart, and funny, and kinda pretty._ Takeshi looked at her black hair, still in the cute little twin buns on top of her head, accenting her Asian appearance. She always wore them when she trained or went on a mission, or, sometimes just for no reason. He was surprised at how much he knew about her without even realizing it.

"Does everyone wretch when they have their first kill?" she asked.

"Yup, I did, Kohaku-Sephou did, Nagasaki did (their teammate who is now in the hospital from their last mission), and I would bet more money than you would like to know that Hotsuma-sama (yes I know, I finally mentioned Hotsuma) did to."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked slightly alarmed at her outburst.

"I completely forgot, we promised Nagasaki that we would visit him in the infirmary as soon as the mission was done!"

"Oh that's right! He's gonna be pissed when he sees that we're still in our armor!"

"Maybe he won't notice? I mean maybe he'll think that we just forgot we had it on," Tatsuki offered, they were now running in a different direction that lead to the infirmary.

"Doubt it," Takeshi said, "he's smarter than that, he knows how hot it gets in this stuff."

--later at the infirmary- -

"Hi Nagasaki!" Tatsuki said happy to see her cousin. Technically they were all cousins in the Oboro clan but you get the idea. He was like an older brother to her.

"Hi Tatsu- oomph!" was all that he got out before she almost tackled him with a hug.

"OOHHH, the missions just aren't the same without you there."

"I-miss-you to," he said between him choking gags. She let him go and stood next to Takeshi.

"So, how long till they let you out?" asked Takeshi.

"Well, it was supposed to be one more week, but after that 'hug' I think I might have to stay for an extra one," Takaehi and Nagasaki both laughed at that.

"Sorry, I've been getting stronger since your…accident." said Tatsuki.

"Really?" asked Nagasaki.

Takeshi nodded his head and said, "That's right. This little maniac here has been training every day since your last mission."

"Is that so?"

"She even had her first kill today." Takeshi said.

Tatsuki looked proud of her self.

"Seriously! Dammit! Of all times I had to take a shuriken to the gut it had to be now," he turned his head to Tatsuki and asked her, "Did she blow chunks?" he asked.

"You bet; tempura and all!" Takeshi and Nagasaki started laughing hysterically at Takeshi's joke.

Tatsuki looked at Takeshi annoyed, and slapped him on the back of his head.

Nagasaki started laughing even more, then started coughing and hacked up a little blood.

"Nagasaki!" they said in unison. They went by his side and called for a nurse.

When the nurse came she said, "He'll be fine as long he gets some rest. He gets out of the infirmary in a week but it'll be another two weeks before he can go off doing missions again."

"Awww," Tatsuki said disappointed.

"Now out! The both of you! Your friend needs some rest and some quiet wouldn't hurt either. No go! Flee before me!" the nurse shooed them away.

"Bye Nagasaki!" Tatsuki said just before the nurse pushed them out the door and closed it behind them.

"Why the nerve of that nurse! I'm gonna show her who she's messing with!" she raised her hand about to knock.

Takeshi knew what she was about to do, she didn't take crap from anyone without either getting a little vengeance or at least giving that person a piece of her mind (usually a very BIG piece). As she raised her hand to knock, he reached out and said, "Tatsuki. Wait, no!" he held her hand back.

"That nurse-needs-a lesson- in-manners!" she said, straining to inform the nurse about her thoughts about her actions.

"Tatsuki, she's just-doing-her-job." Takeshi said actually having to strain more than usual.

"Ughh, fine," she stopped trying to knock on the door and they started walking down the hall, heading to the dorms.

**End chapter 2**


	3. awkaward moments

CHAPTER 3: AWKWARD MOMENTS

Tatsuki and Takeshi had already reached the 'dorms' as some of the adult shinobi called it. Basically it was just like a regular dormitory; except, like the rest of the village, they were out in the middle of nowhere.

Takeshi and Tatsuki had their rooms close to each other, just a few doors down. Takeshi and Nagasaki shared their room, but since Nagasaki was in the infirmary, Takashi had his room all to himself.

"Good night Tatsuki," Takeshi said waving his hand as he was about to enter his room.

"Um, Takeshi?" Tatsuki called shyly.

"Yah?"

"Do you think that we can talk for a while?" she asked.

_Lights out isn't for another hour or two, _thought Takeshi, "Sure, why not."

Tatsuki walked in his room and stared at the messy room "It's not always like this, we clean up every once in a while,"Takashi said. He went to his closet and began to take his armor off and place it in the special areas for each individual one.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked while taking his helmet off. Tatsuki took hers off too, relieved that her face could get some fresh air.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this whole 'first kill' thing."

"What about it, are you still sick?" he asked with more concern than expected.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. My stomach feels just fine, it's my heart that feels bad," Tatsuki said sadly.

"What do you mean? Emotionally or physically?" he asked looking at her funny.

"Emotionally, it's just I've had all these thoughts rushing through my head all day. But just the fact that I killed someone keeps bothering me. I feel like I'm a monster!" she looked him with tears again like she had when she first killed the guard. She held her face in her hands and starting crying.

Takeshi sat down next to her on his bed and she leaned her head against him burying her face in his chest, soaking his white under shirt with her tears. He put his arms around her and slowly rocked from side to side.

"There now, it's okay. Let it out, just let it all out. There's no shame in crying." Takeshi tried to comfort her.

She looked up at his face and say that he had tears in his eyes too. "No, it's not okay," she said between sobs, "I killed that man, and he might have had family, a wife and children. I took those children's daddy away!"

"Tatsuki, don't forget, I killed a man too. I know how you feel. Actually," he laughed, "that was my tenth kill."

"I don't feel bad about what I did, I know he would have killed me too, it's just I realized something," her sobbing had stop, although she still had tears streaming down her face, she was still leaning against him affectionately. "I realized that at any of our missions we could die. Nagasaki, Kohaku –Sephou, me," she paused and then looked up at him, "I could've lost you."

This came as a shock to Takeshi, "Is that what this is about?" _well that makes this a little awkward,_ Takeshi thought.

Tatsuki nodded her head, looking deeply into his eyes, "I don't want to lose you," she leaned in closer to Takeshi's face, "I can't live without you." Their lips met and they stayed like that, with their eyes closed for a while. Then they pulled back and looked at each other. They leaned again, this time kissing with their tongue. Tatsuki loved this and was disappointed when they stopped.

"I think we should do this more often," Tatsuki stated.

"Let's not make it a public habit though, people might think we're doing 'other things' when we're alone," he smiled at her as she giggled at that.

"Let them think what they want," she said as she leaned in again. Takeshi accepted her mouth with his as she put her right on his chest and her left hand on his cheek (face cheek you perves! Yah I know what you were thinking!). He responded by putting his hands on her waist and moving them to her hips. She leaned forward more and he leaned back to co-respond with her movements. Her other hand went down to his chest and she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back so that he was on top of her.

"So that's the way you like it, huh?" Takeshi had never been this close to anyone before; usually when girls would hit on him he would just say to them 'I don't have time incest', or if they were polite about it they would get, 'I think you should look for someone else, I can't make you happy. I'm sorry'. But he accepted Tatsuki.

"Mmm-hmm" she kissed him on the lips and looked in his black eyes that matched his hair. He put his face on her neck and started to nibble at it. She put one hand behind his head and the other on the back of his neck. Takeshi moved his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her back. Tatsuki closed her eyes and silently let out a gasp and then a sigh.

After about two minutes, Takeshi thought, _all right that's enough for tonight;_ he got up off of her, clearly to her disapproval.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Tatsuki was a little hungry and she felt that he didn't want to go too far and respected that. "I am actually, but do you think the kitchen is still open?"

"Let's go find out," he stood her up and walked with her out the door. "Umm, Takeshi, you might want to go change"

He looked down at say that he was still in his breeches and his white T-shirt. "Holy crap!" he ran inside and began to change.

"I'm gonna go change in my room too okay?" Tatsuki was still in her armor.

"All right, I'll wait for you outside your room," Takeshi said from inside the room.

"Okay," Tatsuki started to walk back to her room and say that her room mate, Keiko, was in there.

"Hi Keiko," Tatsuki greeted, beginning to take her armor off.

"Hey, I saw you come in earlier, what took you so long to get here?" Keiko asked getting suspicious.

"Oh, well…" Tatsuki couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"And what are those on your neck!" she gasped and then she grinned an evil grin and said, "You were with Takeshi, weren't you?" when Tatsuki did nothing but put her hand over Takeshi's passion marks that she had forgotten about, Keiko squealed in her shrill voice and said, "All right, tell me everything."

"I can't he's waiting for me outside." Tatsuki was thankful he was.

"Okay, but you better not forget to tell me," she warned

Tatsuki changed into her pajamas pants and a long shirt, lights out was in one hour but still.

"I'll be back in a bit Keiko," Tatsuki said as she was leaving.

"You'd better, because if you're not I'll 'remove' something of Takeshi's personally," this was no joke.

"Sorry that took so long," she said to Takeshi as she met him outside.

"It wasn't a long wait," Takeshi assured her.

"I think the Kitchens about to close in half an hour so we can't linger because I'm really hungry," Takeshi said and his stomach protested to the fact that it still wasn't being feed with a loud rumble that turned a few heads.

"Me too," they walked together, and as they walked Takeshi slid his hand into hers and interlaced their fingers. Tatsuki blushed and looked at him. He looked calm as ever while inside, hidden from her, he was a nervous wreck.

**(a few minutes later at the cafeteria)**

They had gotten one big platter of food instead of two separate dishes, and Tatsuki had taken to feeding him with a fork. She wasn't really all that hungry but still ate some.

"This is really good," Takeshi said through a mouthful of food.

"Takeshi?" Tatsuki said playfully.

Takeshi swallowed and turned his head to her. The moment his head turned she pressed her mouth against his and started to lick some of the food off his teeth. He jabbed at a hand that reached for a piece of meat, and then went back to enjoying Tatsuki's tongue in his mouth.


	4. nagsaki tiger

CHAPTER 4: THE NAGASAKI TIGER

**(back at the dorms)**

Takeshi and Tatsuki were outside their rooms, sitting in the hallway, talking about how Nagasaki took a Shuriken to the gut.

"He didn't even notice?" Takeshi asked in disbelief.

Tatsuki nodded her head and said, "It all happened so fast he didn't even feel it at first." Tatsuki thought back to the night it happened. It was on their mission to retrieve some very potent ninjutsu spells from some of the rival clans and some traitors. Nagasaki was dueling with his renounced twin brother, Hiroshima.

-flash back-

_ Takeshi was retrieving some of the ninjutsu spells they had forgotten about while Nagasaki was dueling with his twin brother Hiroshima and poor Tatsuki could only wait and watch to see the outcome of the duel._

_"Traitor!" Nagasaki yelled at his brother as they collided. Nagasaki used a battle scythe while Hiroshima used a trident. They were yelling insults at each other._

_"Weakling!" Hiroshima retorted. He lunged at Nagasaki and stabbed the trident at him. Nagasaki dodged it and swung his giant collapsible scythe at him, but Hiroshima jumped, twirled the trident while still in the air and brought it down upon his brother. Nagasaki saw it coming, though, and used the stick of his scythe to block it between the prongs. Hiroshima dropped to the ground landing on his feet and they were stuck in a power struggle. Seeing that they were equal in strength and neither of them were gaining any ground they leaped back staring at each other. Hiroshima folded his trident and put it behind his back, he put his other hand behind his back and suddenly let out a storm of kunai and stars. Nagasaki twirled his scythe at the last minute, deflecting all but one kunai that pierced his stomach. Tatsuki called out to him but he didn't even hear her. He ran at Hiroshima getting to swing his scythe at him. Hiroshima ducked barley missing decapitation, punched the shuriken deeper in his stomach, struck his eyes with his fingers, backhanded him with his fist, punched him in the kidney and followed up with a double-handed thrust to the chest knocking Nagasaki to the ground._

_"NO!" Tatsuki screamed. She activated one of the lightning Justus's she had and dashed at Hiroshima as he was about to finish off his brother. The two looked nothing alike; Hiroshima had white-blond hair with blue eyes while Nagasaki had dark brown hair with green eyes. She drew her twin knives and got there just in time to block his strike with her knives. She pushed him back and, still charged up with the lightning jutsu, lunged at him striking him faster than the eye could fallow dashing from one of his sides to the other , circling around him leaving as many cuts as she could until the magic finally wore off, leaving her panting and slouched over from the burst of energy. Hiroshima was bleeding in many places obviously enraged that she had interfered. _

_ Takeshi and Kohaku-Sephou arrived at the scene. "Tatsuki, why is Nagasaki," he paused seeing that Nagasaki had a shuriken sticking out of his gut, Tatsuki was worn out, and Nagasaki's brother standing there. "HIROSHIMA!" he cried charging at him with Kohaku right next to him, his dragon fang glaive drawn. Takeshi drew his Wakazashi and stabbed at Hiroshima's gut missed and got his leg while Kohaku's glaive was raised, about to mutilate him. He cried out in pain and activated a ninjutsu that teleported him away from danger. _

_"Where'd he go?" Takeshi looked around but couldn't see where he'd gone._

_"He's not here. That was a special escape jutsu. He's probably at least a mile from here judging by the energy discharge that gave out," Kohaku looked at Nagasaki lying on the ground, Tatsuki crying next to him._

"_Nagasaki!" Takeshi cried out realizing that his friend was still injured._

_"What happened?" Kohaku said as calm as ever._

_"Hiroshima, he hit him with a shuriken while they where dueling," she said between sobs._

_Kohaku checked him and declared, "He'll be fine as long as we get him to the village infirmary as fast as possible." He picked Nagasaki up and slung him around his back. "Do you still have the Ninjutsu spell's we retrieved?"_

_She nodded her head while wiping away some of her tears, "I used one though."_

_"Which one?"_

_"A lighting jutsu," she said,_

_"But you still have the new ones our clan devised?" a lightning jutsu wasn't really a loss, the new, more powerful, ones were far more important. They had no back ups for those ones, and half the mission was to get them back, the other half was to make sure none of them where used or studied by their enemies._

_She confirmed that she still had the new ones and they hurried back to the village._

-end flash back-

"When do you think Hiroshima will be back," Tatsuki asked.

"Who knows? He may not want to make another move until he's fully healed. How did he get so many cuts though?" he didn't know since they hadn't talked about it much

"Oh, you know how I said I used the lightning jutsu?" he nodded his head; "well I used it to block Hiroshima from killing Nagasaki and tore him up with my knives."

"He didn't block or dodge it?" Takeshi asked in disbelief.

"I used the lightning jutsu remember? I was moving too fast for him to dodge, though he did try to block." She said to him.

"Oh yah, I forgot about that," he said looking at her.

She giggled and blushed from his stare. He kissed her on the cheek and she leaned forward to kiss him a little more passionately. He opened his eyes to the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see their Sephou staring at them.

"Umm, Sephou, hi! I didn't see you their, just how long have you been there?" he asked slightly nervous and a little embarrassed.

"Not that long; and how **could** you see me with Tatsuki hanging off your face?" they both blushed and looked away from each other. He smiled and said kindly, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, just make sure it doesn't interfere with your missions, got it?"

"Yes Sephou," they said in unison.

He walked away and they heard someone giggling at them. They both looked to see Keiko standing outside the door.

"Ooh, busted!" she said still trying to hide her laughter and failing miserably at it.

Tatsuki scowled and then smiled at her roommate.

"I wouldn't be talking Keiko; rumor has it that you were caught in the laundry room the other day kissing one of the graduate ninja." Takeshi retorted, making Tatsuki giggle and Keiko blush.

"Well… I just wanted to tell Tatsuki that lights out is in two minutes. If you guys wanted to get some smooching in you'd better hurry." She finished her message and went back in the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's right you know," Tatsuki said while letting down her hair and shaking her head a few times.

"Then we'd better hurry," he said.

"You read my mind," she said as she leaned in once again. He rested his hand on hers and she laid her left hand on the side of his head. She murmured something before their lips met and he accepted her mouth. After a few seconds he asked her what she had said and she whispered to him, "I said I wish the lights would go out," and almost as if by magic the lights faded and went completely dark. They waited another minute, and went to their rooms, wishing each other a goodnight and sweet dreams.

**End chapter four.**


	5. new love blossoms

CHAPTER 5: NEW FOUND LOVE BLOSSOMS

I know not a lot of people have been reading this, only 1 review, but still I enjoy writing this so I'll keep doing it. Here's the fifth chapter, enjoy:

p.s.-training jutsu: a special ninjutsu scroll given to young shinobi in training . they are re-usable, only create an illusion of what would happen if it were real, and have the desired spell painted on it after each use as the energy flow is running through it the ink is erased.

**-three days later, Takeshi and Tatsuki are training with Kohaku-Sephou in the Oboro training grounds, Takeshi has been paired up with Tatsuki in a sparring match-**

"Takeshi, make better use of your footwork, good, like that. Now kick a little more swiftly!" were what Kohaku-Sephou was saying to Takeshi. He was trying his hardest even though he couldn't seem to get the upper hand over Tatsuki, and she was like wise having problems keeping up with him. "Tatsuki, why are you holding back? You can do better than this, now give it your all!" Kohaku-Sephou was a cut-throat warrior and a ruthless teacher. He gave them no rest until they proved that neither of them were holding anything back.

"I wish Nagasaki were here," Tatsuki said through her panting. She was dripping sweat, as was Takeshi, and was trying to catch her breath.

"Yah, usually Kohaku-Sephou would train with you and Nagasaki and I would train together. Fighting you is like fighting myself." Takeshi was looking around for his teacher then remembered he said something about going to get some ninjutsu books, that would take anywhere from ten to twenty minutes. "Hey Tatsuki?" he asked already having a plan in his mind.

"What?" she asked already seeing what he wanted by the look on his face.

"Kohaku-Sephou said he was going to go get some ninjutsu books right?"

"Yah, why do you…" she paused pretending not to know (no, they're not going to have sex), and then saying, "Oh, I know what you want. But do you think we'll have enough time?"

"He'll take about fifteen to twenty minutes, half hour if he has a hard time finding them."

"Well that's about how long we usually take anyways," she said.

He was already seated on a bench, and patted his thigh. She caught what it meant and got up and sat on his lap, smiling at him.

If there where ever any shyness between them, it was all gone now. They held an open, public relationship and they were very intimate with each other, in private of course, but they never went too far.

They removed each others helmets and gazed into each others eyes until they seemed to float right into each other. They kissed passionately, as they had before with their tongue, and were now used to people staring at them while they did so. There where not many people on the field, and they were in a little patch of cherry blossom trees, the cherry blossoms falling around them in a swirling pattern. They were the last people who were expected to be a couple, a half-breed with above average performance and a respectable (orphaned) teenage girl. But that's the way it happened, and they intended to keep it that way. They stopped for a moment, and looked at each other.

"It's hot don't you think? Or is it just me," she said taking off her armor jacket in it, exposing the tank top she wore underneath it.

"I think it's just you," Takeshi said, flirting with her.

"Yah that'd better be your answer," she said.

"Oh yah, what're you gonna do about it, kiss me?" he challenged playfully.

"Yes!" she pecked his check and he responded with a childish 'eww' and she kissed him some more as 'punishment.

"Did you like it?" she asked, still flirting with each other.

He shrugged his shoulders and said plainly, "It was all right, I've had better."

She gasped and responded with, "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" she grabbed his armor jacket and pressed her lips against his. She whispered to him through her slightly heavy breaths, "You're mine, and **only** mine. I won't share you with anyone."

"I would never expect you to," Takeshi promised her.

She giggled and kissed him again, then, he started biting her neck as he had three nights ago. She loved it when he did this, and gasped and then sighed softly as she always did when he bit her neck.

"Hello Tatsuki," came a voice from behind her. She was alarmed and jumped out of Takeshi's lap ten feet in the air and landed behind the person and held a kunai to his throat.

"Tatsuki," Takeshi muffled a laugh and continued; "it's just Kohaku-Sephou."

"Oh," was all she could say before she let go of Kohaku-Sephou he stealth dashed behind her and held the back of one his butterfly swords to her neck.

"Good Tatsuki; and bad at the same time. Nice reflexes, but you should have heard me coming earlier, even in your moment of passion you need to be aware of what's going on around you." Kohaku-Sephou let go of Tatsuki and they heard someone stifle a giggle and looked behind their teacher to see who it was, only their teacher did not. Neither Takeshi nor Tatsuki recognized her from the village.

"Haku, aren't you going introduce me?" this girl, who couldn't be more than eighteen, called their teacher 'Haku' this came to them as a shock, no one, not even their clan leader Hotsuma called him that. Everyone used his full name, Kohaku. Haku was a bit of a pet name for her to him.

"Students, this is Naiomi. She'll be instructing Tatsuki specifically in ninjutsu and I will teach Takeshi in this art." Tatsuki was obviously about to ask if they would still train together in every thing else, but he finished with, "You will train together in everything else though, shuriken, and weapons training will also still be separate."

_Damn! I was hoping that we could learn this together, the only things that we learn together are shuriken and stealth. I was hoping to learn more with her, _Takeshi thought. "Who will teach Nagasaki when he recovers Sephou?"

"I have another waiting for Nagasaki to recover, when will that be again?"

"It should be the end of this week Sephou."

"Good, I've been waiting to teach someone the art of ninjutsu for a long time; I haven't had a student for almost five years now." The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. In an instant a figure slightly larger than Kohaku dropped from the shadows of a tree and dashed at Takeshi, but he saw it coming and leaped over the shadow. He landed behind it, his Wakazashi was drawn now, and he put the back of it to the figures neck the instant he landed and said, "Dead." He felt a hand hold his head still and a cold blade touch his neck. Its grip suddenly tightened and he felt the person's presence behind him. "Dead," came the voice he had heard before. He blinked once and saw that figure before him was really a log tied with a rope to the tree. The log had been disguised as a person with a ninjutsu, he could even see the ninjutsu scroll attached to it; though it was smaller than the ones he was used to.

"Nice trick," Takeshi said, "but I bet you didn't know I could do this." Takeshi elbowed him in a special spot in the side that causes temporary paralysis to the arm, the one with the blade in it, and flipped behind the person, wrapped his arms around him, sealing them together with one of the training jutsu (look at the beginning chapter to see what it is if you already didn't) that Kohaku-Sephou had given him and Tatsuki the other day and activated it. It was the explosion one he had made and as the false flames danced around them he say that this man was not much older than his teacher either.

After the false flames settled, he heard the same voice behind him, "Very zealous young shinobi, perhaps a little **overzealous**? I don't think you considered what would happen to your little lover here." Takeshi turned around; still holding what he was sure was the shadow man. What he saw was the man he thought he was holding behind Tatsuki with an axe shuriken to her neck. If the shadow man was there, than what was he holding? He looked at it and saw that it was just another log.

_How does he do that? I'm not even really sure that's him. Who is he? _These and many other questions ran through his mind at that instant.

"It seems, Takeshi, that the only two things you've killed so far are a couple of logs, but since this an adult shinobi, I won't count it against you. After all, Naomi and I are never totally sure if the Suichi we're talking to is the real one is the real Suichi or not. By the way, this would be Nagasaki's new ninjutsu instructor; his name is Suichi as I assume you had already guessed."

Suichi had released Tatsuki after Takeshi dropped the log he was holding. The moment Suichi let go of her she ran to Takeshi and wrapped her arms around him, trembling a little.

"They scare me," she whispered incoherently into his ear, still holding him tightly to her.

"I know, me too," he whispered back too her. He wrapped his right arm around her and used his left to put his used training jutsu back in its leather pouch on his thigh.

"Awe, we scare them Suichi. Well too bad honey, we're gonna be here for a while so you might as well get used to it." Naiomi seemed nice enough but could still be firm when needed. He felt sorry for Nagasaki; he had to be taught by the weird one.

"We'll have to teach them to abandon fear," Suichi said.

"Who are these people Kohaku-Sephou? I haven't ever seen them in the village." Takeshi was confused as to why they needed separate training.

"They're my teammates from when I was your age. The haven't been here for so long because they've been on a one-year-mission." As their teacher explained this, Takeshi and Tatsuki both saw Naiomi slip her hand into their teacher's. Tatsuki hugged him tighter and her kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder as she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

**End chapter five**


	6. a shuriken, a shadow, and a grudge

CHAPTER 6: A SHURIKEN, A SHADOW, AND A GRUDGE

**-two days later, Nagasaki is now out of the infirmary and is learning with Takeshi and Tatsuki again; he is almost fully recovered-**

Nagasaki, Takeshi, and Tatsuki were separated with their individual teachers, as Kohaku had said they would. Takeshi caught a glimpse of Tatsuki sometimes as they dashed passed each other and even saw Nagasaki a few times. He wished they could be closer together, or at least be in the same training program.

He was interested in how the art of ninjutsu worked. It turned out that rather than use your energy that you have on the spot, as he was used to so far, he could store energy into them, which explained how Hiroshima had escaped mutilation from Kohaku-Sephou.

After the ninjutsu part of their day was over, they all went to weapons training. Takeshi learned a new maneuver with his reverse handled katana, it involved him using an invisibility ninjutsu, leaping through the air, running on the wall, and decapitating a straw figure guarded by three guard dogs wielding their special mouth swords. He found this a little harder than he at first thought but mastered it quickly.

When they were given an inter mission they all went for lunch.

"Guess what I found out the today," Nagasaki said on their way to the kitchen/cafeteria.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"It turns out that Hiroshima broke the rules of a duel by using shuriken. The scoundrel cheated!" this was an enormous disgrace not only to himself, but to Nagasaki as well, for they were still blood, renounced or not, and people might expect it to run in the family.

"How could he cheat, did he really want you dead that badly?" Takeshi asked.

"I guess so, I still can't believe that he betrayed the clan just because Moritsune-sama lost the duel for the title." Nagasaki said shaking his head.

"Maybe he just doesn't like Hotsuma-sama," Tatsuki had always been one to look at things from a different viewpoint.

"Maybe, but that's still no excuse for treachery," Takeshi pointed out.

"Still, I can't believe he was going to kill me. Everyone always told us when we where small that we were going to always be together and no one would be closer to each other then we were, but now I don't think I could be farther away from any one as I am with him." Nagasaki's voice trailed off sadly.

"Just remember the punishment for traitors," Takeshi reminded him, "it is he that cannot return home without fear, not you"

"You're so wise," said Tatsuki playfully.

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" he said equally playful. He came around behind her and stuck his fingers in her sides, tickling her while she laughed uncontrollably. "Who is the wisest monkey in the village, huh? Well?" he asked her, still tickling her.

"Takeshi, stop that tickles! No, wait I'm ticklish there!" she was laughing like she had never done before, usually she was too tense about her lessons to relax, but when she was around Takeshi she was a different person. She felt, at peace with herself and everything else around her.

"I know it tickles, that's why I'm doing it, now tell me who is the wisest in the village?" he said.

"Okay, okay, you are!" she said through tears in her eyes from laughing.

"I thought so, and don't you forget it," he said more calmly now.

Tatsuki turned around, his arms wrapped around her. She put her arms round his neck and looked deep into his eyes. "And what will happen if I do forget? Are you going to punish me for being a bad girl, a bad little kunoichi?" she asked still looking in his eyes.

"Maybe I will, we'll have to see just how bad you can be," he whispered in her ear.

"You'd be surprised," she said before sticking her tongue in his mouth in another one of their many passionate kisses.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Nagasaki said disgusted, "Can't you guys wait until we get to the dorms to do that? You know where you can get a room for that?"

"He's just mad because Keiko is not here," she whispered into his ear.

"Really, I had heard rumors of them having a recent affair, but I didn't know if it was true or not." He replied back to her, they were still kissing as passionately as ever.

"Keiko and I are… we… our relationship is complicated, you wouldn't get it." He stuttered.

"Uh-hu," Tatsuki said looking at him.

"I'm sure it must be very hard," Takeshi added.

"It is for your information," he responded.

"What ever you say," Tatsuki said as she went back to kissing Takeshi.

A few minutes later, one of Suichi's many clones was watching them from the shadows on the top of a roof. He leaped down, frightening Tatsuki and causing Takeshi to instinctively reach for his blades.

"Greetings young lovers and company," the clone said. "I couldn't help but see you two hanging off of each other and…" Takeshi cut him off.

"Get to the point; I know you didn't come here to interrupt us for fun, that's not the way you work. You're here for something." Takeshi said this with little of the respect he was raised to give.

"Takeshi, don't be rude," Tatsuki said to him, staring at the shadowy clone of Nagasaki's teacher; whispering in his ear, "even if he is strange."

"Strange am I?" the clone said, "I'll show you how strange I can be!" with this he twisted his neck in a 360 degree angle, coming back around to show his eyes bulged and his mouth in a gruesome, grisly smile.

Tatsuki screamed and hid her face in Takeshi's chest and started sobbing in it.

"What are you?" asked Takeshi putting his arm around his lover and his other hand on her head whispering to her, "it's okay, don't look at it; don't taint your beautiful eyes."

"But Takeshi, I don't even think he's human!" she screamed into him, still sobbing.

"The reason I came here is to see if you would like your fortune told, would you?" he asked as if offering a cup of herbal tea.

"Sure, I could use some info on my future and present," he finished and kissed Tatsuki on the head and whispered more words of comfort to her and patted her rear. She looked up at him, smiled and wiped away some of her tears. They all squatted down and Suichi took out a deck of strange cards.

"Give me a number between one and three," Suichi said.

"Three," Takeshi answered.

"All right," Suichi said as he shuffled the deck of cards. After they were shuffled, he put them on the ground and whispered something incoherent. As he finished his mumbling the cards exploded in the air, Tatsuki yipped and held on to Takeshi's arm and leaned against him, and started to organize in the air into the shape of a circle, still suspended in the air. "Choose three of them," Suichi instructed him. Takeshi did so, when he looked at him they were blank. "Now put them on the ground and transfer some of your energy into them." Takeshi did so and out them on the ground. "Now look at them," Suichi said taking the cards out of the air.

Takeshi looked at them and saw that one had a shuriken flying through the air, the next had a shadow of a man on a white background, and the last had a black background on it with the symbol for the word 'grudge' painted gruesomely in red on it.

"What the Hell is this supposed to mean?" Takeshi asked, aggravated now.

"Make of it what you will." Was all the Suichi clone said before he leaped in the air landed some hundred feet away and continued to leap away until he was out of sight.

"Well that was a waste of time," Nagasaki said unsatisfied.

Tatsuki nodded her head against Takeshi's arm, still holding on tightly to it.

**-End chapter six-**


	7. gentle hands bring inner peace

CHAPTER 7: GENTLE HANDS BRING INER PEACE

Takeshi, Tatsuki, and Nagasaki had finished eating and were now at the dorms. Tatsuki was with Takeshi in his and Nagasaki's room and Nagasaki and Keiko were in hers and Tatsuki's room.

**-Takeshi's room-**

"So what do you want to do?" Tatsuki asked Takeshi.

"You know what I want to do, but you also know what we have to do," Takeshi said coldly.

Tatsuki frowned and said, "Can't we do that later? I mean we could just avoid him. You know, I do have a little bit of massaging oil in my room, I could go get some," Tatsuki offered, a little shyly.

Takeshi just stood there thinking it over.

"You know, you do need a good rubbing, you're really tense," Tatsuki was still pushing him to it.

_That's true I am really tense, and it's been a while since I went to a spa to get a massage._

Takeshi thought.

Tatsuki stared at him pouting and looking at him like a little lost dog.

"All right, go get it, I could use a massage," Takeshi said finally giving in.

Tatsuki squealed quietly and ran to him hugging him. She kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

As she ran into her room and found Nagasaki passionately kissing Keiko on her bed. They were pretty silent, though, so Tatsuki walked silently across the room and found the massaging oil. She snuck out of the room, and ran to Takeshi's room. She found him sitting on the bed, his armor jacket and pants still on.

"Takeshi," Tatsuki whined, "You haven't even taken your shirt off yet."

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something," he took of his armor jacket off. "The pants stay though." Takeshi said firmly.

Tatsuki pouted and walked up to him, holding his arm in hers and tracing her finger on his chest. "Please," Tatsuki said to him, pretending she was about to cry, "For me?"

All of Takeshi's firmness just drained away like water in a bath tub and he did as she asked.

Tatsuki smiled and pushed him on his bead. She giggled and rolled him over on his stomach and sat on his butt, dimming the lights. She then rubbed the oil on her hands and began to rub his tense back. The dim lights and her soft, gentle hands against his back put him in a state of inner peace, only one more thing; he grabbed the remote off the floor and turned on his and Nagasaki's stereo, the CD he had left in was the sound of a soft flute; the perfect thing for the occasion.

"Does it feel good?" she asked him. He nodded his head, his eyes closed. "Good," she said and continued, "all I want to do is make you feel like no one has ever made you feel before; I want to make you happy," she said softly.

He opened his eyes and saw that she had taken off her armor shirt and was in her classic white tank top. He was about to protest that they were going too far, but something held his tongue, was it pleasure?

"I love you," she whispered to him, "more than any one or anything, I love you Takeshi Oboro," she was right next to his ear but still had her hands in his back.

"I, love you too Tatsuki Oboro," he said, also using her full name.

She stopped rubbing his back and he turned around so that he was now on his back. She smiled, approving of the new position. She smiled again to his face and softly kissed his lips. He accepted her, and when she lifted her head saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong?" Takeshi asked.

She shook her head and undid her hair from the twin buns she always wore, letting her hair fall to his face. "I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself."

"There's one thing you could do," he said looking into her eyes, she put her head down and they locked their mouths together in a long, passionate kiss.

"I can't live without you," Tatsuki said between her heavy breaths.

"And I you," Takeshi replied to her.

Tatsuki giggled and kissed his forehead. She traced her finger on his chest again, and she looked with love and compassion in his eyes. She sat up and began to take her tank top off. She had it half way up until Takeshi held her hands still.

"No, don't. Not yet anyway." He was serious; the last thing he wanted was to be a father at fourteen.

"Why not?" she asked disappointed, "I'm not pretty enough right, that's it isn't it." She was about to cry and already had tears in her eyes.

"No, no, not at all. Tatsuki you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I can't think of even one person that's prettier than you are. I just don't think we should do this just yet; I don't want to be a father, not yet. Can you wait for me?"

She put her tank top back down and said to him, "I understand. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid!" she started crying and put her head down into his chest.

"No Tatsuki, you're not stupid, you just weren't thinking. It's all right, I do it all the time." She laughed a little and looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. Takeshi wiped away her tears and gave her a big smile.

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you too," Takeshi replied.

"Well I love you more," she teased.

"Nu-uh, I love you more," Takeshi said playfully.

"No I love you more," she giggled.

"Well then there's only one way to solve this," he said. He began to tickle her and she laughed uncontrollably. "Who loves who more? Well?"

"Okay, okay Takeshi, you love me more!" he stopped tickling her and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I thought so," he said as he grinned,

There was a knock at the door, and Tatsuki jumped off of Takeshi and said to him, "Quick, put your pants back on."

"Right," he put on his armor pants and found a white T-shirt to wear. Now that he was dressed he went to the door to see who was knocking. He opened the door to see that it was one of the other kunoichi that lived in the dorms, Ayane. He wasn't really happy to see her, since she had had and obvious crush on him for the longest time, not to mention her and Tatsuki were the bitterest of enemies.

"Uh, hi Ayane," was all he managed to say.

"Hey Takeshi, do you have a minute?" she said flirtingly.

"Umm, actually I have someone here right now," he stammered.

"I'm sure they can wait for just a few minutes," she said putting her hand on his chest and letting it slide down to his stomach. Apparently no one had told Ayane that he was with Tatsuki now.

Just as he was about to tell her that she should come back another time, he felt Tatsuki put her arms around his waste, her head rested on his shoulder as she glared at Ayane. Then just to spite her, she wrapped her leg around Takeshi's waist and rubbed his crotch with her foot.

"Why is **she** here Takeshi?" Ayane said angrily.

"No one told? Well let me: Takeshi and I are lovers now," Tatsuki said calmly.

"I wasn't talking to you, you filthy orphan!" Ayane said bitterly.

Takeshi didn't want to hurt Ayane, but that's where she went too far. He pulled a hidden shuriken out of his armor pants, grabbed Ayane's head and held the shuriken to her throat. Ayane screamed in terror and Tatsuki tried to hold Takeshi back. Takeshi was enraged now; he said to her, "Never, I mean never call Tatsuki that again. Do you hear me?"

"Takeshi, stop!" Tatsuki said to him.

Ayane screamed to him, "Let me go!"

"Takeshi, let go!" Tatsuki said to him again.

Nagasaki and Keiko had come out of her room now and as they saw what was happening Keiko screamed and Nagasaki went to help Tatsuki.

"Takeshi, what's wrong with you? Let go before you hurt someone!" Nagasaki said to him as he tried to pull him off of Ayane. "Tatsuki, what happened? I've never seen him like this."

"Ayane called me an orphan and he just went berserk!" she said as they were pulling on him to let go.

"That's enough!" a voice said and a sword's blade knocked the shuriken out of Takeshi's hand.

**-end chapter 7-**


	8. anger issues and lust

CHAPTER 8: ANGER ISSUES AND LUST

Sake- Keiko's pet name for Nagasaki since he has a bit of a drinking problem sometimes.

As the shuriken flew out of Takeshi's hand and slid across the floor, their clan leader, Hotsuma, was standing right in front of them, glaring at Takeshi.

"If you have a personal grudge then declare a duel, otherwise I'll ask you once and **only **once to stop. I won't have the members of my clan killing each other off."

Takeshi glared at his superior and picked up his shuriken. He pushed the door of his room open, stormed in, and slammed the door behind him.

Tatsuki was staring at the closed door when Hotsuma asked her, "What happened?"

"I'm going to my room," Ayane said walking away.

"Well? What happened?" Hotsuma repeated.

"Apparently Ayane called Tatsuki an orphan and Takeshi just lost it," Nagasaki said.

"Is that true Tatsuki? Did she call you an orphan?" Hotsuma asked.

She nodded but still continued to stare at the closed door.

"He'll be better by tomorrow," Nagasaki said to her.

She opened up the door, and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Nagasaki," Hotsuma said, " I came here to tell you that your scythe has been repaired and is waiting for you in the smithy," this was a great honor considering that of all of his duties he fit this into his schedule, to come down personally to tell him this.

**-back in Takeshi's room-**

"Takeshi, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked gingerly as she sat down next to him on his bed, the lights still dim and the flute music still playing.

"Tatsuki, it's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"It's okay, you can tell me," she said trying to comfort him.

"I don't want anyone trying to hurt you like that," he said looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Takeshi; I'm used to it by now."

"Still, how could I lose my head like that? Usually I can keep my emotions under control, but when she said that about you I just couldn't control myself anymore."

She turned his face to hers and kissed him, then said to him, "It's okay Takeshi, nothing she say's will make me love you any less. I love you."

"I love you too, I just don't want any one to make you cry or feel pain."

She kissed him again and leaned forward onto him. He leaned back and put his arms around her as she put her hands on his chest. They laid that way for at least ten minutes and then fell asleep.

**-one hour later-**

Nagasaki walked into the room to find Tatsuki and Takeshi asleep together on the bed. He began to wonder if they had made love, but their clothes were still on and their hair wasn't all that messy so he decided against it.

He went back to Keiko's room and found her waiting for him there; she had her night gown on even though it was only seven P.M… she walked up to him and passionately kissed him and put her hands behind his head, pressing him against her. She ripped herself away from him and locked the door.

"I think you know what I want," Keiko said.

"Good, I want it too," Nagasaki responded to her.

She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and they fell on the bed. She unwrapped her legs from his torso and they kissed each other for about two minutes before she put her hand on his and guided it to the pocket in her panties. "See what's inside it," she said gently. He did as she said and pulled out a condom. How she got it was a mystery to him because the members from their clan who went out to go buy things like food and other things they might need usually didn't get something like this for no reason. "I specially ordered it," Keiko said, he figured that his confusion was apparent to her. "It's one of a twenty pack."

"You're going to have to buy another twenty-pack by the end of the month," he said.

She gasped and then smiled, saying to him, "You are a dirty little boy aren't you?"

"I'm only as dirty as you want me to be," he said to her.

"I don't think you can be that dirty Sake," she said getting a little frisky (well, frisk**ier **anyway).

"There's only one way to find out," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed him before they stared on a new level in their relationship.

**End chapter 8**

Ok, I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'm sick right now and this is all I can think of at this moment in time. I'll try to come up with some more later when I fell better.


	9. tatsuki's wish

CHAPTER 9: Tatsuki's wish

Takeshi woke and found that Tatsuki was still on top of him, asleep of course. She was a heavy sleeper and hadn't even stirred.

"Wake up now," Takeshi whispered gently in her ear.

She moved a little bit, snuggling into his chest but didn't wake up. He shook her a little but she still didn't wake up. He didn't really want to wake her; he just wanted to get up. Takeshi tilted his head back and looked at the clock; it read 10:05 PM. They had been asleep for a few hours! Takeshi moved Tatsuki to the side of the bed so he could get up, but Tatsuki just let out a whine and held onto his arm when he tried to get up.

"Don't leave," she whispered tiredly.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth and change, I'm not going anywhere Tatsuki," Takeshi assured her. She slowly let go of his arm, eyeing him warily.

"How long were we asleep for?" Tatsuki asked.

"A few hours," Takeshi responded. He was now in the bathroom and brushing his teeth, like he said he would. After he had rinsed and dried, he went to go change. As he took his shirt and pants off, Tatsuki sat up and watched him. Finally she got up, he was in his breeches again, and hugged him from behind like she did when Ayane was watching, still rubbing his crotch.

"That witch is going to get us in trouble," Tatsuki said plainly, "Why can't she just go away?"

"Because she's just learning about it, she'll get over it, just give her time."

"I'll give her a week to get over it," Tatsuki said coldly, "otherwise I'll kill her."

"Don't worry, if she insults you like that again you won't have to," Takeshi said equally coldly.

Tatsuki began to barrage his neck with gentle kisses, still rubbing his crotch. Takeshi put his arms on hers and savored her touch, like warm silk on his skin. Takeshi felt Tatsuki go to the line of his breeches and she snapped the elastic line on his stomach. He jumped in surprise and turned around to hold her, kissing her neck rapidly while she giggled and laughed for him to stop.

"Takeshi, that tickles!" she giggled, but he refused to stop.

"I know it tickles that's why I'm doing it!" he said to her.

"But I have something for you!" she laughed out.

"What is it?" he asked playfully, he had stopped tickling her now.

"This," she said as she undid her leather armor pants, exposing her light pink panties. She bent over and took the pants off all the way. She held the pants in her hand, swung them around a few times and draped it over his bedpost.

"So what do you think?" she asked blushing as she looked at him shyly.

"Tatsuki, you're beautiful," he said, slightly in awe at what she had done.

"Thank you," she said flirtingly and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes, like two new moons set in his eyes. Blacker than anything she had ever seen. He felt something wet and looked at her square in the eyes. He reached down and felt the bottom of the crotch of her panties. It was wet. She was wet.

"Tatsuki," he whispered solemnly.

"Takeshi please! What if I told you that there's almost an 100 guarantee that I wouldn't get pregnant?" she begged.

"What are you talking about?" Takeshi asked.

She pulled out a condom that was tucked away in her panties and held it to his face for him to see.

"How did you…where did you…are you sure you want to?" Takeshi asked.

She nodded her head as she smiled. They sat there for a minute, and then all the passion and lust Takeshi had for Tatsuki rushed out. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist locking their mouths in a long kiss. He cupped her rear in his hands and held her up from it. She pulled back from their kiss and pulled her shirt off, exposing her black bra.

They began to kiss again and Tatsuki was beginning to pant and sweat a little. She gripped his hair as he nibbled at her neck, now in a full pant.

"Wait, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some water," Takeshi said, "I'll be right back."

"Hurry back," she said to him.

He walked out into the hallway and went to the drinking fountain. Most everybody was asleep right now.

He came back and locked the door behind him; he turned around to see Tatsuki lying on the bed. She had taken her bra off and walked up to him. She walked up to him, rubbing his crotch again, her breasts were larger than her shirt had exposed. She whispered in his ear, "Take me now."

He laid his hand on one of her breasts and felt its fullness; he moved it down to her panties and felt that if they were wet before, they were soaked now. She moaned silently at his touch and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back and they fell on the bed. Takeshi went completely by instinct now, as he pulled the last of her clothing off, the last thing standing between them. He waited a second and let Tatsuki put the condom on him. The moment she was done he began and they became one.

He felt her wetness and heard her screaming things like "more" and "harder" and he did as she wished. They were both sweating now and Tatsuki was gripping the sheets with him on top of her. She let out a loud moan and then screamed, "Takeshi! Oh, God Takeshi don't stop!" he felt her walls converge around him and lost control. What would have made him an early father was kept from entering Tatsuki, and as he entered her she moaned and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back.

They laid on the bed, panting and trying to recover the energy that they had used up. Takeshi looked over at Tatsuki and marveled at her beauty. She said something but he didn't hear it.

"What?" he asked.

"I said that I'm glad that I accepted the condom from Keiko's sample package."

"Is that how you got them? Where did she get them from?" he asked curiously. If he did this every day he would never have another bad day as long as he lived.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked flirting with him.

"Because if we were together like this more often I think I could consider myself a truly happy man," he whispered to her as he pulled her on top of him.

"I did tell you I wanted to make you happy, I'll see if I can get some more." She giggled out.

"I have a question though, what if they break?" he asked reluctantly.

"They won't, extra strong," she said to him as she moved closer.

"Good," Takeshi said. He brushed aside some of her hair. She looked deeply in his eyes again, she had never felt the way she did for him for anyone else before in her life. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Hey, guess what I saw while I was in my room," she said sitting up.

"What did you see?" he asked her intently.

"I saw Nagasaki and Keiko making out on Keiko's bed," she said proudly.

"No way, Nagasaki and Keiko, together?" he was surprised to hear this since they had hardly ever even come in contact.

"It's true, and I saw tongue too," she looked at him passionately, she felt bad for him. He had been rejected for the first couple of months after he had arrived at the village. His mother and father left the village and wanted nothing to do with the shinobi order, that's why he ran away in the first place. They wouldn't let him use any of his skills, which were great at that age as well.

"Really, I always thought that Keiko would be with Homura, but I guess she likes Nagasaki more. Speaking of which, who's gonna break the news to Homura? He's had the biggest crush on her for God knows how long," Takeshi said.

"Yah, come to think of this might be pretty hard on him, he already has lots of anger issues as it is. I think this will just add to them," Tatsuki said.

Takeshi nodded his head in agreement.

Tatsuki rolled over on top of him. He looked her in the eye and he saw the compassion she had for him, burning as brightly as ever. They locked lips, still totally nude, and fell asleep like that, their arms wrapped around each other.

End the infamous chapter 9


	10. marriage?

Chapter 10: Marriage? WTF?

Takeshi had been in the shower for not even five minutes and it already felt like he was going to drown. Tatsuki was pressed against the wall breathing like she had the previous night. Finally they turned the shower off and moved to the bed.

Once they had finished they went down to get some breakfast. Once they were half way through the meal that they had brought back up with them to the room, Tatsuki was licking the food pff of Takeshi's teeth (again) and he enjoyed it as much as he did the first time.

"I love you," Tatsuki said to him.

"I love you too," he responded finishing with, "more than I've ever loved anyone else."

Tatsuki giggled and kissed him as she had become accustomed to. They went to go see what Nagasaki and Keiko had done the previous night. They headed towards the dorm room holding hands.

"I wonder if Nagasaki and Keiko did anything like we did," Tatsuki said.

"Probably, knowing Nagasaki they probably did it every which way, upside down and twice," Takeshi responded.

Tatsuki giggled at his joke and leaned against him as they walked, leaning her head against his shoulder. As they opened the dorm room door, Tatsuki peeked inside and saw that they were still asleep. She walked in and checked Keiko's breathing just to make sure.

"She's still breathing through her mouth!" Tatsuki said surprised. "They must have done it all night long, the only other time I've seen her breath like this while she's asleep is after we took the survival test, and she was wasted form that!"

"Wow, they really must have done it **every **way at least three times," Takeshi said equally surprised. He poked Keiko and she stirred in her sleep but didn't wake.

"Takeshi, I wouldn't…" was all Tatsuki got out before he poked her agin. This time she awoke instantly moved from her sleeping position into a fighting one and launched a fierce round house kick at Takeshi. He blocked at the last moment and the shock wave was felt in the entire room and was visible. Nagasaki jumped as he awoke as well and saw Keiko almost nailing Takeshi. He sat there and watched. Then the two pulled back from their stances, aiding the wounds that had been made by the accidental blow.

"OW! What the fuck was that for? Damn that hurt," Takeshi exclaimed.

"No kidding," Keiko replied.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Tatsuki asked wanting the answer to her question.

Nagasaki and Keiko looked at each other and blushed. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Keiko asked Nagasaki. "I'll tell them," he replied. He looked at them and said, "Keiko and I are going to be wed in two years."

Takeshi and Tatsuki shared a stunned, open mouthed expression. Takeshi regained his sense and patted Nagasaki on the back and celebrated his accomplishment. Tatsuki just sat there with her mouth wide open.


	11. wedding bells

Chapter 11: Wedding bells

Tatsuki stood staring at Keiko and Nagasaki, her mouth still wide open. Takeshi was cheering with Nagasaki while singing the wedding march and parading around the room. She had never seen him this happy, usually he kept his cool but now he was showing open emotion.

"Don't just stand there Tatsuki. Come, sing with us; our friends are getting married! This is a time to celebrate!' he said with a wide grin.

"Takeshi, don't be stupid! They're too young to get married! They're only fourteen!" she responded.

"Actually, I'm fifteen," Nagasaki corrected.

"Nagasaki, I wouldn't…" Takeshi warned.

Tatsuki glared at Nagasaki with anger and furry in her eyes. He immediately stopped the complaint he was making.

"Right, sorry," Nagasaki apologized fearfully.

"And you! Did you plant your seed in her? Did you! You did didn't you! Oh, Nagasaki I'm gonna give you the hurting of your lifetime! Come here!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Tatsuki, stop" Keiko commanded, finishing with, "We used the 'things' I specially ordered. You know the one I gave you."

Takeshi was straining to hold Tatsuki back from mutilating, and possibly neutering, Nagasaki. "Oh, okay then, I'm glad to hear that," she said sweetly, a sudden mood swing. She relaxed and Takeshi fell forward as she did.

"Let us get dressed and we'll be down in a minute. Wait, we don't have anything planned for today, do we?" Keiko said.

Tatsuki thought back, "Umm, I don't think so. No we don't have anything for today."

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't we go swimming? It's Saturday so we don't have training today."

"Wait, do you mean in the pool or in the lake?" Keiko questioned.

"The lake, of course, I wouldn't go swimming in the pool if someone paid me to!" (_the pool is basically a peanut shaped hole in the ground with scummy water, no chlorine, and poor maintenance. Surprisingly the lake is more sanitary than the pool.)_

"Sounds good to me, lets go get our bathing suits on Tatsuki," Takeshi said.

Tatsuki walked over to her dresser and pulled out her bikini and something else too. He didn't quite see what it was. She walked past him pulling his arm and pulled him out the door.

Once they were outside and had closed the door, Nagasaki said to Keiko, "Did you see how fast she switched moods?"

"Yah weird," Keiko said.

"Do you think that sample you gave her was a dud?"

"No, they did it last night. The moods swings wouldn't be until after the vomiting. I think she was anxious for something, like she was waiting for something. I wonder what it was."

_(outside the dorm room)_

"Tatsukiwhat did you pull out of your dresser? It looked big enough to be a small throwing star," Takeshi said.

"Believe me, it's not a shuriken. By the way, I don't think you've ever seen me dance, have u Takeshi? You'll like the way I dance."

_Hehehe, u text-porn addicts like that huh. I want five reviews b4 I write anymore! Ha, put that in ur pipe and smoke it to ur head!_


	12. red and white

Chapter 12: Red and White; red blood rains from the white clouds of heaven

Takeshi and Tatsuki were just making it to the lake. They had taken longer than they thought, even though they didn't go all the way, it still took them a while to get there.

"Hey slowpokes," Keiko teased "what took you so long to get here?"

""Keiko, we did the same thing," Nagasaki said, "don't listen to her; we just got here two minutes ago."

"Well that's a relief," Tatsuki said.

"Yah, I thought you guys would have been waiting for at least twenty minutes," Takeshi added, "I guess we didn't give much 'alone time' did we?"

The group laughed at this, good humor was much appreciated in this time of turmoil with how the duel for leader went. Many of the clan's minor leaders believed that Hotsuma had cheated and used a Ninjutsu spell to win the duel, which was strictly forbidden. But still, others who were loyal believed that the right leader was chosen and remained loyal to him.

-half hour later-

The group had now cooled off. There was a large rock, about thirty feet high, next to the lake that they liked to jump off of. Tatsuki was now about perform a halo dive (like a halo jump but much less altitude, Tatsuki had made this dive upon her own). Keiko and Nagasaki were cheering Tatsuki on as Takeshi stood on the beach and watched his lover spread out her slender arms like she had done a thousand times before. She leaned back and tumbled right off of the rock. As her slender body plummeted time seemed to stand still for Takeshi.

The clouds shined a brilliant white as the sun shined behind them, letting little beams of light out where there were holes in the clouds. Then things gradually moved faster, but still going slowly. Something shiny caught his eye and he looked toward it. It was a swarm of shuriken, kunai and stars were both in it, and it was heading right for Tatsuki. He knew what had to be done, and that he might not live after this. He didn't care, all he cared about was Tatsuki's safety, he summoned a third of the energy inside him and transferred it into one enormous leap. The sand around his rippled heavily and then a vortex of sand and dust formed as he skyrocketed through the air.

As he soared he located the swarm again, he found it closer to Tatsuki (who still hadn't seen it) and speed faster towards her. She was now in a graceful, upright position, her arms still spread out. For a split second he thought he saw wings on her, but it could've been the adrenalin rush. Takeshi yelled out her name and she opened her eyes to se him, surprised. He hooked her arm and spun himself and her around. She was now facing the direction that the shuriken were coming from, his was to them.

The shuriken hit. The blood spray was so large that when it fell it gave the appearance that it was raining blood. His blood. They fell towards the water and hit, creating a big splash. As the blood rained down, Keiko screamed and hid under her arms as Nagasaki stood, dumbstruck.

"Dammit I missed!" rang out a voice, "that little hooker's boyfriend got in the way!"

Nagasaki knew that voice, how could he mistake it? It was, after all, his own brother's voice. Keiko was swimming to where Takeshi and Tatsuki had landed. Nagasaki turned to the direction of the sound and leaped to it.

Takeshi was floating in the water, as Keiko was ferrying him and helping Tatsuki swim to shore. All Tatsuki could do was cry and sob. Once they had reached the shore, she went to him and buried her face into his chest, crying. She clutched his shoulders with her hands. She cried a little more and put a hand behind his head and lifted it to her face and kissed his lips.

The white clouds stopped the rain of blood and real rain began to fall, as if Tatsuki's crying had been a rain Ninjutsu, and it seemed to mourn and cry as much as she was.

TJ's note: ok, so I didn't get 5 reviews like I requested, the reason being is that someone I know who is reading this story is having a hard time and needs to get their mind onto something else. As always, your reviews are more than welcome and encouraged. Thank you again for reading this story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it, if not more. Also, the next chapter is the last one, but there is a secret chapter that I have written that states what Nagasaki did after he chased Hiroshima into the woods. If you would like to receive this chapter, you may e-mail me or write a review stating so.

Please remember there is no other way to get this chapter. The chapter has the following: first person point of view from Nagasaki (aka Nagasaki tiger), a couple of awesome pics of tigers vs. dragons (like in the story), and a special list of lovers and enemies! But this is only for people who request it via review or e-mail. Until the 13th chapter (and for the select few who get the secret chapter) c ya later!


	13. love shattered 1,000 fold

Chapter 13: Love dashed a thousand fold

It had been a couple of weeks since Hiroshima's ambush. Takeshi had taken minor, but still painful, injuries. As it turned out, the shuriken he was hit with were poison-tipped. He had recovered and it was the day of Nagasaki and Keiko's wedding. Takeshi was standing next to Nagasaki, he had been chosen to be the best-man, as had Tatsuki the maid of honor. Takeshi thought he could almost hear Nagasaki's heart racing. He thought of when he was semi-conscious in the infirmary.

-one month ago in the infirmary-

Takeshi could hear bits and pieces of what was going on around him. Tatsuki's crying, Keiko assuring her that every thing was going to be all right, that he was strong and would pull through.

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Tatsuki said through her sobs.

"Don't say that Tatsuki, he's going to be okay," Keiko said trying to calm her down.

Tatsuki rested her head on his chest, tears soaking him. She lifted her head enough to look at his face.

"Don't leave me, please Takeshi, don't leave me!" she sobbed. Her tears began to mix with Takeshi's blood on her face, she had been in such a rush to get him to the infirmary she had forgotten to wipe it off.

"Don't worry Tatsuki, I said I wouldn't leave you, and I won't," he replied through the pain that was flowing through him. "I love you, more than anything else in this world," he managed to work out.

"I love you too," Tatsuki replied. Her tears began anew and she rested her head back onto his chest.

The doctor came in with three nurses by his side. "I'm sorry ladies, you'll have to leave the room now." He said to Keiko and Tatsuki.

"What, why!" Tatsuki cried.

"Listen doctor, these two are pretty close, do you think you could let her stay?" Keiko asked.

"She'll have to calm down," he replied, "We can't have her sobbing the way she is right now, we can't be distracted or your friend here might lose the ability to use his lower body. And I don't think you want that."

"Okay, I'll tell her," she assured the doctor. "Tatsuki, you have to calm down now so the doctor's can fix Takeshi."

Tatsuki stood up straight, "Okay," she sniffed, "I'll try." She sat down in a seat next to Keiko as the doctors cleaned the blood and tears off of Takeshi.

"Ok, let's begin," the doctor said.

"Wait, aren't you going to use some anesthetic first?" Tatsuki asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, we've confirmed that these shuriken are poisoned, we can't figure out exactly what kind of poison it is until we remove these blades. The poison might not react well with the anesthetic so we can't use it." The doctor replied.

"He'll just have to deal with the pain," one of the nurses said as they put a piece of wood in his mouth so that he would have something to grip with his teethe.

Tatsuki looked scared for him but let them begin anyway.

A sickening _crunch_ sound could be heard as the first kunai was pulled out, then Takeshi let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Tatsuki tightly closed her eyes and looked away, trying not to cry.

Another crunch, another scream, Tatsuki cringed at the sound of her loves pain.

A third time they took out a shuriken, but this time Tatsuki cried out and she ran to Takeshi's side, moving the doctors out of the way. She fell to her knees and cried on his chest.

"Nurse, Get her out of her!" the doctor commanded one of the nurses.

"Come on sweetie, you have to go now," one of the nurses said gently.

"No, I won't leave him!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Please, you have to leave. You can't stay here," she said again, though not as comforting.

"No! I won't leave!" she screamed again.

"That's it, that's enough!" a male nurse said angrily, wrenching her off of Takeshi.

"NO! I won't leave him! NO!" she screamed as she was violently pulled from him.

She lunged at Takeshi again, but failed as the nurse was still holding her. She struggled some more, until she angered the nurse even further and her shoved her to the ground. Just as he did, Nagasaki walked in, looking particularly depressed. Nagasaki looked around and saw Tatsuki on the ground and the male nurse over her. His eyes flashed fire, nostrils flared, and his frown turned to a snarl.

"Get off of her!" he roared. He kicked the nurse in the stomach, the nurse double over, holding his stomach. Then Nagasaki pulled him to his feet and slammed him hard to the ground. Next, he jumped on top of the nurse and started punching him in the face and slamming his upper body against the ground.

Keiko was helping Tatsuki up from the ground, when she saw the damage Nagasaki was doing to the nurse. Tatsuki and Keiko both had to pull Nagasaki from the nurse.

"Nagasaki let him go! He's had enough, you're gonna kill him!" they kept on repeating to him until they finally pulled him off the nurse.

One of the other nurses escorted the now bleeding man away and two more replaced them.

"Are you okay Tatsuki?" Nagasaki asked.

"Why did you do that! Takeshi's having the shuriken pulled out of him with no anesthetics and you beat up one of the nurses!" she yelled at him.

Keiko had to calm both of them down to help the doctors do their job without distraction.

The situation was explained to Nagasaki and he told them of his brother's defeat, leaving out many details so they got the raw story. Such things were his sorrow, the jutsu he used, and the grave he erected.

"You did the right thing my love," Keiko said holding him in her arms, "I'm sorry things had to be ended this way."

"I did what had to be done," he said.

"Why did he attack Takeshi?" Tatsuki asked her eyes still a little watery.

"He wanted to kill you, for attacking him the way you did during our duel. Those shuriken were meant for you, Takeshi used his body as a human-shield to protect you from them," he explained.

Tatsuki's soul seemed to fall from her body; she sank to the floor and began to softly cry again.

For the next few minutes, Takeshi's screams and the crunching sound were all that could be heard.

-back at the wedding-

Keiko was walking down the isle in her beautiful white wedding dress. The clan leader, Hotsuma, was walking her down the isle; sadly none of them had parents: Takeshi had run away from his defected parents, Tatsuki and Keiko were orphans, and Nagasaki's parents had died on a mission three years ago. Hotsuma was going to be the minister.

They reached the end of the isle and she stood opposite of Nagasaki.

--end chapter 13 (part-1)--


	14. homura vs nagasaki

Chapter 14: Nagasaki vs. Homura

As they both agreed to their vows, Nagasaki and Keiko shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Tatsuki started to cry and even Takeshi's eyes were a little wet. The crowd cheered to see the newly weds happy together. They walked down and were greeted by many proud clan leaders who were waiting to meet and congratulate them.

Among them was Hotsuma's mother, his father could not attend for medical reasons. Another was Ageha, a highly respected kunoichi. Lastly, other than the other clan politicians, was Homura.

As soon as Keiko saw him, her heart almost stopped, he did not take bad news well and had many anger issues; not to mention he was a bit of an arsonist. His eyes were all ready lit up with fire, but the sight of her made him even angrier.

Nagasaki was a few feet away talking to Hotsuma's mother as she was congratulating him on his marriage. Homura got closer and closer, pushing every body out of his way until Hotsuma himself stood in his way. Homura stopped; he didn't dare push the leader out of the way.

"P-please move," was all he managed to work up through his anger.

"No," was all he got in response.

Homura grunted and tried to walk around him, but Hotsuma just grabbed his shirt and stopped him from going closer from the fear struck Keiko.

"Let go!" Homura said rather loudly. Apparently his fear was over come by rage now.

"If you even touch her, I'll banish you from the clan. Or maybe just kill you myself. You know I can do that, right?" Hotsuma finished with and let go.

Homura jerked his arm away from his grip and continued his stride to Keiko. She looked like a cat that had broken something and was waiting to be hit. He enjoyed her terror, he knew just how to mess with her head, he wouldn't have to touch her.

"Congratulations Keiko, I hope your marriage goes well," he said innocently, trying to mess with her head.

"Why did you come here?" she asked trembling, thousands of memories flooded back to her. Memories of him hitting her, sticking needles into her arms while she was asleep, smashing her head in the wall for a good laugh. She was desperate for some one who really loved her and cared about her, that's what had attracted her to Nagasaki, he made her feel cared about and safe from Homura's rage and torture.

"What, can't I go to my x-lovers wedding to see her happy?" he said still playing innocent.

"I was never your lover; I was just your victim. I'm Nagasaki's lover now though, through better or worse" she quoted.

This seemed to dig into him a little bit. "I can bring on the worse if that's what you want," he said agitated.

Keiko's bravery melted away, and she resumed the screwed-cat look.

"Let's get off this sore subject, shall we?" apparently playing innocent wasn't wearing out for him. "Let's talk about the good old days, when you were with me, and I was with you."

"What good old days? We didn't have any, you just had fun torturing me and screwing me, sometimes at the same time. Think that's what you enjoyed most." She said bitterly to him.

"It's true, we had some passionate nights."

"Passion! That wasn't passion that was torture! I still have the scars!" she yelled starting to draw attention.

"Calm down Keiko, there's no need to get upset," he said as he moved in a circle around her, looking her up and down. "Maybe we do some bondage some time again, eh Keiko?" Homura said as he blew into her ear.

She winced and grimaced. The thought of going to bed with him again made her heart skip a beat in fear. She felt nauseous and held her stomach. She felt him grab her rear and she cried out in fear of her memories.

Suddenly Homura was knocked away, when she opened her eyes she saw Nagasaki standing over him.

"I'm going to kill you," said Nagasaki calmly.

Homura growled and pushed of him. Once he was on his feet he began to walk away when he was knocked over again. Nagasaki had hit him with a flying kick. Homura got up again, this time drawing a knife.

"Ok, if that's the way you want things than come at me!" Homura challenged.

"Gladly!" Nagasaki responded and ran at him.

"Prepare to die!" Homura shouted.

"Fuck you!" Nagasaki screamed out while charging at him.

Homura slashed at Nagasaki but missed and got a punch planted firmly in his jaw. Homura fell to the ground. Another sharp blow to his rib cage sent him flying towards the door, and he ran from the chapel hoping he wasn't going to be followed.

Homura checked his wounds, a fractured jaw and a broken rib. He would have to go to the infirmary.

_-back at the chapel-_

Keiko ran to Nagasaki while watching Homura flee like a coward. She buried herself in his chest as his arms wrapped around here. She cried a little, not sobbing, just tears falling from her face.

All the women at the chapel began to huddle around them trying to comfort her, while the men made jokes about Homura's pitiful defeat.

"We'll talk her young man," one of the women said, "When you see her again she'll be fine."

"I can't come?" Nagasaki asked warily.

"I don't think it would be for either of your best interests, besides, you'd be bored out of your mind." She answered back kindly.

"All right, how long will it take?"

"About half-hour," the women said.

"Ok, I'll be drowning my sorrow for her while I wait. Could I send her some sake?"

"Of course you can, just don't get your self too drunk now, we don't want babies before the honeymoon," she teased. The woman walked back to the crowd, and disappeared in to the swarm of pale blue dresses.

_-an hour later-_

The woman came back with Keiko looking much better.

"Here she is, good as new!" the women said happily.

Nagasaki looked away from his drink and took a good look at his bride.

"She looks like c-chick I saw in a magazine once," Nagasaki stumbled with his words.

"I Guess u skipped the pleasantries and went straight to the reception drinks," the woman said.

"Don't worry, I know what will fix him," Keiko said strangely.

"Y-you know what? I wish I was a woman, you women always stick together. I love you guys," he said as he fell to the ground.

"Young man, you're drunk, you love everything that doesn't try to take your booze away," the woman said slightly strict but at the same time amused.

Keiko kneeled down and said to Nagasaki, "But sake, if you're a girl then I can't…." she whispered into his ear.

His eyes popped open wide and he jumped up and shouted, "Let's celebrate! After all it's a wedding!" he hic-upped and began to walk out of the chapel with his arm around his new bride.


End file.
